A Deal of Betrayal
by ashes at midnight
Summary: Would you betrayal the person you loved for your hearts desire? Narcissa/Lucius, Narcissa/Other


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Bloomsbury own the characters and the wizarding world. I'm just using these characters to satisfy my muse. No profit is being made from this work.**

**A/N: I actually wrote this a long time ago, about seven years I think. It was posted on another site. Recently I've gotten inspiration to continue to write in the Harry Potter verse and decided to re-visit this story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it.**

…

**A Deal of Betrayal**

"You," the Dark Lord said to me, "Go check to see if he's dead." He pointed a pale finger at Harry Potter's body, lying crumpled on the floor of the Forbidden Forest.

I nodded and hurried over, holding the hem of my robe up a few inches to avoid tripping over the broken branches and roots that scattered the forest floor. I knelt down next to the young man and put my ear beside his mouth. I could hear the breath he quietly let out as he kept his eyes shut and his face impassive. I stared down at him and found myself remembering another pair of round glasses and mass of black unruly hair. I swallowed the lump in my throat as James's face formed in my mind, a smile on his face. I shook my head quickly trying to dislodge the memory.

My son was much more important than the long ago memory of another man. I would die before I let anything happen to Draco.

I looked down at Harry's closed eyes. Maybe James's son would be willing to help me?

I turned my head and whispered in his ear. "Is Draco in the castle?" I asked. I didn't know if he would answer me, he didn't know me, he certainly didn't trust me. But I was hoping his sense of duty would compel him to answer, I was dreading what he would say.

"Yes," he said, unbelievably quietly I was the only one who heard.

"Is he alive?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

I nodded, decision made. I leaned back on my heels and turned my head to face the Dark Lord. "He's dead," I say, my voice ringing through the silence.

A cheer erupts from the Death Eaters and I turned my head back around so they couldn't see the look in my eye. Had I done the right thing? Had my feelings compromised my side of the war? For the first time in my life I didn't care.

Draco was alive, that's all that mattered, it was all that had_ ever_ mattered.

(xx)

17 years earlier.

I sat on the floor, my back pressed against the wall, my knees drawn up to my chest. Tears are running down my cheeks. It had been a year since Lucius and I had been married in a lavish wedding ceremony in the south of France, a year in which I had failed to produce a child, and heir.

Lucius was as dissapointed as I was. His mother (a real rhymes-with-witch of a woman) had been making pointed statements for the past six months. I couldn't stand it, and when yet another pregnancy potion had produced a negative result I had shut myself in the bathroom and cried.

I so desperately wanted a child. As far back as I could remember it was the one thing I had dreamed about, the one thing I had so desperately wanted.

When Lucius asked me to marry him at the age of 20 I had been ecstatic. He was the love of my life. He is not an easy man to get along with, or love for that matter, I saw the looks other people gave us as we walked past, wondering how I could love a man like him. But they didn't know _him._ He was smart and proud, and I knew he loved me. The little smiles he gave me when we were together convinced me of that.

I knew he would do anything for me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I sniffed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Come in," I called, disappointed when my voice came out all croaky. The door opened and Lucius stuck his head inside, looking down at me sadly. He sighed and pushed the door further open, stepping into the bathroom and closing it behind him. He sat down on the tiles next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. How he managed to fold his long limbs into the space between me and the bathtub I would never know.

"Are you ok?" he asked me quietly.

I shook my head. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, we've been having sex at the right time of my cycle, I've tried everything, spells, potions nothing. Something is wrong with me."

He sighed and turned his head to stare at the wall opposite. "It's not you," he said quietly, "I went to St. Mungo's last month, to have a few tests done. I got the results back today."

I sniffed again and looked up at him, but he still refused to look down at me. "What kind of tests?" I asked him in a soft voice.

"I can't have kids," he said sadly.

I gasped softly, putting a hand to my mouth in horror. "So all those spells and potions were for nothing, we won't ever be able to have kids," I said.

"I'm so sorry Narcissa," he murmured to me, finally turning his head and looking down at me. His face expressionless except for his eyes. He never showed emotion if he could help it.

I bit my lip and tried to keep my tears in check, without success. I gave a shudder and burst into tears. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close as I sobbed loudly.

Finally when I had control over myself I pulled away. I wiped at my eyes again. "What are we going to do?" I whispered, "this is all I've ever wanted."

A sudden, shocking thought entered my head and I froze.

"What is it?" Lucius asked me quietly.

I was silent for a few seconds, mulling over the idea in my head. Was it worth it? Could I live with myself if I went through with it, would Lucius ever forgive me?

"You love me right?" I whispered into the silence.

"What?" he began in confusion.

"Just answer the question," I said seriously.

"Of course." He said.

(xx)

My mind made up, It took a few say's before he was out for the night, he had a meeting at a friend's house. I waited until the door had clicked shut behind him before I changed into a sleek, black, form-fitting muggle dress, then twisted my hair up into an intricate bun.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I cleaned my face, brushed my teeth and adding a fresh layer of mascara and lipstick before walked out of the room and down the stairs. I grabbed my clutch, transfigured the money I had into muggle money and made sure I had enough to get thoroughly drunk, before I headed into the kitchen.

I conjured a quill, a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment and started writing a letter to Lucius

_Dear Lucius_

_I'm just going out, don't worry about me, I'll be back later tonight but don't wait up._

_Love, Narcissa_

I put the letter on the kitchen table and headed out the door. I walked down the stone path until I was far enough away from the house so the anti-apparition jinxes wouldn't affect me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting to London without splinching myself. I felt my body being squeezed and it felt like I was being sucked through a pipe, when the sensation stopped I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the sign above my head. I smiled. I was as far from Lucius I could get without leaving the country, I was standing in the middle of a dark and deserted muggle street in the heart of London.

I tucked my clutch under my arm and wrapped them around myself as i shivered, it was cold. I crossed the sidewalk and pushed the door open.

The light and warmth hit me like a blast of dragon fire as I stepped through the door and into the noisy pub. I hid a smile and I walked purposefully towards the bar, my high heels clicking on the stone floor with each deliberate step. I perched myself on one of the stools and twisted around to face the bar. I could feel some of the men's eyes on my back but I ignored them. "Whiskey and Coca Cola please," I told the barmaid as she walked over to ask what I wanted. Her eyes widened in shock at my choice but I didn't care, can't a girl enjoy a drink!

When she returned I thanked her and took a large gulp. I smiled, exactly what I needed.

I heard the doorbell jangle as the door opened behind me and felt a gust of cold wind on my back, I shivered again, I really should have brought a jacket. Heavy footsteps walked through the bar to stop beside me. "Can I have a glass of whiskey over here!?" a gruff, slightly familiar voice asked from my right.

I was looking down at my glass, both hands gripping the side of my drink when I heard his voice. I looked up slowly, peaking through the strands of my long blond hair. He looked my age, or a few years older. His hair was black, short, but messy and he had the beginnings of a beard on his cheeks and chin. His eyes were blue. My eyes widened in shock, I did know him, but this was the last place I would have expected to see him. "James Potter?" I gasped in surprise.

His head jerked up in surprise and he turned around to stare at me. "Narcissa" he asked in disbelief. I nodded silently. "What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

I laughed. "I could ask you the same thing," I said, glancing around the very Muggle pub.

He smiled, "Touché" he muttered before looking back down at his drink and reached for his glass of whiskey, quickly draining it. "Lily and I had a fight," he murmured.

I looked at him in sympathy. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, a sudden plan forming in my head.

He nodded, "Thanks," he muttered again.

I took another sip of my drink. Contemplating my next move. I was a few years younger than James, but Sirius Black, his best friend was my cousin. I had seen James a few times since High School ended. I knew he and Lily had gotten married just a few months after us.

"Did you want to talk about it?" I asked.

He looked up at me quickly, his eyes showing his surprise. Neither of us knew the other well enough to pour our hearts out. But he was already on his second glass, and showed no sign of stopping. He signed and nodded absently. "What the hell, it might do me some good." He drained his glass and signalled for the waitress to refill it.

She did, glancing at me as she did. I smiled. "Could I have another as well please?"

When we both had a new round of drinks and the waitress was occupied at the other end of the bar, James turned to me. "She wants a child, but I'm not ready. I'm only 20. I don't know anything about children." He took a deep breath. "I'm worried about You-Know-Who, he's still out there, getting stronger every day, I don't want to bring a child into a world full of terror."

I nodded. You-Know-Who was growing in followers every day. I knew Lucius went to meet with him and his other followers, and that he mixed with the dark arts. There was only a matter of time before he would ask me to come along with him I was sure, I still didn't know if I would go through with it or not.

"I know how she feels," I told him softly, taking a sip. He looked at me in surprise and I sighed. "We've been trying to have a child for the past year, but it…. just doesn't seem to be getting anywhere," I told him, surprising myself that I was telling him all of this.

He just nodded in sympathy. "That must be tough," he ventured slowly.

I nodded, "Thanks," I whispered, grateful for his concern. Lucius was the only one who ever seemed to care about me, my mother had lost interest the moment I was out of her womb, focusing on my older sister. Bella was more interested in the Dark Lord then she was in her own family, even her husband. My other sister, Andromeda had been cut from my family years ago when I was still a child, daring to defy my mother and father and marrying a Muggle man.

Sometimes I wished I could have her freedom that Lucius and I could do whatever we wanted without having to deal with our family's reactions.

I sighed sadly and drained the last dregs of my whisky. "Another one please!" I called holding out my glass for another refill.

The barmaid came over and refilled it, I asked James if he wanted another and he nodded "Why not," he said, holding out his glass too. The girl looked between James and myself plainly wondering if there was anything going on, I ignored her, didn't she have anything better to do. I glared at her until she walked away. With a shake of my head I turned and looked at James, he was watching me intently.

"So why isn't Lucius here with you?" he asked me curiously, looking into my eyes to see my reaction

I shrugged. "I was going to meet some friends," I said, lying. "But they cancelled at the last minute. Lucius has business meetings tonight. I thought I might as well enjoy a drink, or two." I giggled, then stopped putting a hand to my mouth in shock. I wasn't normally a giggling type of girl. "Sorry," I said, embarrassed.

He laughed at my expression before as he reached for his glass and slowly took another drink. He kept his eyes on me and drank slowly. His eyes were hooded, his pupils dilated with the effects of the alcohol.

I smiled back at him.

I swayed and nearly fell off my stool. James quickly reached out and grabbed me before I could fall. We stared at each other, our faces inches apart, his breath warming my cheek. He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he slowly reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, resting his palm on my cheek. I blinked and surprised myself when i turned my face into his palm, kissing it softly.

His whole body shuddered and when I looked at him through my lashes I could see the emotions warring in his gaze. I reached up and put my hand over his, holding it too my cheek as I raised my gaze and looked him straight in the eye.

He took a deep breath, I could see he was struggling, His eyes were troubled but I could tell he didn't really want to take his hand away. With a sigh he pulled back and turned back to the bar and ordered both of us another drink. He drained it in one gulp and promptly ordered another one. I drank mine more slowly. The effects of the alcohol were swimming through my system now, making me bolder then I would normally be, careless.

I heard a muffled curse and turned my head to find James hunched over in his seat, both hands cupping his glass. Concerned, I reached out and very deliberately placed a hand on his upper thigh, leaning in close to him. "What is it?" I asked, whispering in his ear, a smile tugging at my lips.

He turned his head slightly, his eyes focused on my lips. "It's such a mess" he muttered, glancing up into my eyes.

I felt my pulse quicken, "What's a mess?" I asked huskily, giving his thigh a little squeeze.

"This," he told me before he turned quickly and pressed his lips to mine in a kiss.

I smiled in triumph.

When he leaned back I saw his eyes were slightly unfocused and darker then I though they should be. Suddenly I felt really dizzy, obviously drinking on an empty stomach was not such a good idea, I wobbled precariously on the barstool again. James looked at me in concerned. "Narcissa? Are you ok?" he asked softly.

I had just enough time to shake my head before I found myself slipping sideways. I panicked and reached out desperate to grab something, anything, which would keep me from falling. I grabbed James's arm, unfortunately he was even drunker then I was, and I ended up pulling him down with me.

We landed on a heap on the floor, James lying half on top of me, our legs tangled together. I hit my head on the floor and it started to throb. I winced, and put a hand to my head as James groaned and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. He glanced down at me, his eyes trailing slowly over my body.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "Come on," he muttered. I think he had quite a hard time standing up, but he managed it, somehow. He put a hand on the bar stool before reaching down and slowly helping me to my feet.

I wobbled and his arm slid around my waist to keep me from falling. It felt nice and I seriously contemplated toppling to the floor again just to feel his arm around me a bit longer.

"Are you ok," he asked, his words slightly slurred as he gazed at me.

I started to nod, but the throbbing of my head decided against it. "Yeah" I muttered instead.

"Are you sure?" he asked reaching up and smoothing the back of my head, soothing the pain.

"Yes," I whispered "I'm fine."

He didn't remove his hand as he looked at me and I could still feel his other arm around my waist. I glanced at him through lowered lids, _it's now or never_ I thought as I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss.

He responded instantly, wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling me closer until our bodies were touching. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine and deepening the kiss. I could feel his hands slowly wander from their place on my hips, down to my thighs and I shivered. I could hear him breathing heavily as he stopped kissing me on the mouth and started raining kisses down my neck. I tiled my head back and closed my eyes, a small smile on my lips.

"Excuse me?' An irritated voice demanded in my ear.

James and I practically jumped apart and I flushed in embarrassment as I turned and looked at the barmaid. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had a scowl on her face. I was acutely aware that the pub was deadly quiet.

The girl was speaking, "Do you mind!" she snapped. "Some of us have to work here and I would appreciate it if you went somewhere else!"

I turned and glanced at James. With a pointed look, I took his hand in mine, grabbed my clutch and without hesitation pulled him towards the door. I heard a number of catcalls and whistles from some of the men as we passed but I ignored them.

A blast of cold wind hit us as we stepped onto the pavement and I wrapped my arms around me. James pressed himself against me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me again. I laughed and took his hand again. "I know I place we can go," I whisper into his ear before kissing him again.

He moaned into my mouth, his hands squeezing my flesh. "Yes," he hissed against my mouth.

I smirked, "Let your mind go blank," I said to him as I pressed a hand to the front of his pants.

The familiar sensation of apparition washed over us and a second later we were standing on the front lawn of my house, the Manor tall and imposing behind us. James glanced over his shoulder and I saw him frown.

"Lucius won't be home until dawn," I whisper, taking his hand again and steering him towards the house, impatient now. I guided him up the stairs, and pushed him towards one of the guest bedrooms. His breathing was heavy, and I could feel his excitement as he pressed himself against me. I laughed and quickly got the door open, we stumbled through. I turned and shut and then locking it with a quick incantation behind us as James walked over to the window and opened the curtains. It was a full moon tonight and there was enough light that we didn't need to light any candles.

I turned back around to find him looking at me. I waved my wand and a couple of glasses and a bottle of whisky appeared on the little table by the window. He smiled his approval and poor a generous measure into each glass, handing one to me when I walked over to stand beside him.

His eyes bored into mine and I could tell he desired me. We both drained our glasses, he took mine from me and set both our glasses back down on the table before he took a step closer to me and pulled me into his arms.

I raised my head to look him directly in the eye, smiling coyly.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and backed towards the bed, pulling him with me. He grinned at my boldness, letting me drag him across the room. My other hand started tugging desperately at his clothes and he was doing the same for me, I chuckled as he nearly tripped as he struggled out of his pants. The back of my knees his the edge of the bed and I lowering myself to the bed, stretching my hands above my head as I looked up at him and smiled.

James stared down at me, the bed sinking a little under his weight as he placed a knee on the bed and crawled over me. He lowered he body against mine, kissing a train up my skin until he found my mouth. I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms and legs around him and drawing him in close, rubbing myself against him. He gasped harshly and grabbed my thigh. I bit my lip and threw my head back, moaning loudly as he put a hand between my thighs.

"Oh, James," I hissed loudly between my teeth. "Ohh…"

He pushed himself inside me, breathing heavily against my neck as he placed open mouthed kisses along my neck and collarbone. We moved together, grinding and thrusting against one another as we gave into our desires. I screamed loudly, racking my nails down his back and drawing blood as I came, his rhythmic thrusts pushing me over the edge. He followed me a moment later, thrusting inside me a few more times as he tipped over the edge.

We collapsed together breathing heavily, limps boneless and heavy. James sighed and nuzzled at my neck before he pushed himself up and rolled off me. He put an arm around my waist and he snuggled into the pillow and closed his eyes.

I glanced over at the sleeping man beside me, a smile tugging at my lips.

(xx)

When I opened my eyes hours later, the light of pre-dawn was steaming in through the open window. My eyes widened in horror and I sat up, James who had been resting his head against my chest shot up, startled. Unfortunately, he was right on the edge of the bed and ended up toppling backwards and landing in a tangle of sheets on the floor.

I swore and ran to the window quickly shutting the curtains so there was only the barest amount of light in the room. James groaned from his position on the floor and I practically ran around the room gathering all my clothes. My bra was hanging from the ceiling light and I didn't really want to think of how it got there.

James had managed to untangle himself and when I glanced at him, he had wrapped the sheet around his waist. He stared at me, a look of horror on his face. I stared at him, looking him right in the eye. Not bothering to cover my breasts of any other part of me as we stared at each other from across the room.

His sheet started to fall and he made a grab for it, "Shit" he muttered.

I continued to stare at him. I'd got what I wanted, but at what price? "What's the matter James, suddenly remember your wife?" I said harshly. I needed him gone, now, or my plan wouldn't work.

He glared at me from across the room. "Shut up" he hissed, "What did you do?"

I just looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Me? Nothing. It was all you, and the whiskey of course."

I could see the horror in his eyes as he groaned and looked away, running a hand through his hair. "Shit," he muttered again.

I waited, but he wasn't moving. "I think you should go now." I said evenly.

He turned his head towards me, then nodded absently. I put my own clothes on as he dressed, then followed him out the door. As he walked down the stairs I pulled out my wand. I pointed it as his back "Stupefy!" I shouted. The stunning spell hit him in the back and he fell down the stairs. Tumbling down the last few steps to the floor below. I slowly followed. Staring down at him I pointed my wand at him again.

"Oblivate," I whisper as I took the memory of the night before. When I was finished I continued to stare down at him, memorizing his face, his hair.

"Dobby!" I called into the empty house. A few seconds later the young house elf appeared with a soft crack besides me. He looked up at me with big eyes. "Yes, mistress?" he asked in a high voice.

I pointed at James. "Take Mr. Potter home please. Put him on the couch, do not wake Lily, and do not let anyone see you."

"Yes, mistress." Dobby said obediently as he took James hand and disappeared.

(xx)

A few seconds later the front door opened and Lucius appeared. I had a second to marvel at my impeccable timing before he hurried over to me, taking in my disheveled appearance and my dress that I hadn't quite managed to do up right. He looked me up and down. "Where have you been? Did you just get home?" he asked shocked.

I avoided his gaze as I turned and walked back up the stairs. "Nowhere." I said.

"Narcissa!" he called after me. Sighing, he dropped his coat over the banister and followed me, grabbing my arm as I reached the landing. "I asked where you've been" he said again. He was hurting me and I told him so. He let go and took a step back. "Narcissa, tell me. What did you do?" he asked.

"What I had too," I said walking down the hall to my bedroom.

He followed me, "And what does that mean?" he asked me softly.

I stopped, biting my lip so I wouldn't start crying. I was glad he couldn't see my face. "You'll see," I said putting my hand on the doorknob and stepping inside our room. I could feel him watching my every move, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

I stalked across the room and straight into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned the shower tap on and as the water warmed up I started to undress, I heard the door open and turned around. Lucius stood in the doorway, his arms across his chest. "Get out," I snapped at him. He ignored me instead he moved into the room and closed the door behind him.

He stared at me from across the room, his eyes haunted. "Chrissy," he whispered.

I swallowed, "I was out with friends," I desperately tried lying to him, "We were just having a few drinks but it was getting late, so I decided to stay the night rather then come home and…" he held up his hand cutting off my babbling.

"Don't lie to me," he whispered. "Bellatrix, and all your friends were at the meeting with me." he said, my heart sank. He took a step closer, his face was only inches away from mine.

"Now that's interesting don't you think? Especially when you were meant to be going out for drinks with her." he was angry now, despite his soft tones. I could see it in his eyes and the way his hands were shaking. "Now, don't you think you should tell me where you really were?"

I shook my head letting out a sob. I was so scared. His eyes narrowed. "Who were you with Narcissa?" he asked.

"I did it for you!" I shouted, "I did it for us, so we could have a child!"

"He wouldn't be mine!" he shouted so loudly that I jumped.

I started to cry and put my hands over my face. "He could be," I sobbed, "He would be your son in…

"In every way but blood," he finished for me, his words cutting through me like a knife.

I flinched. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I whispered again.

He sighed loudly, taking a step towards me and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me against him. He let me cry into his shoulder and get his shirt all wet. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked desperately.

He gives a shudder and lets out a deep breath. "I honestly don't know," he said softly.

I tilted my head up and kissed him. "Please." I said. I pull out of his grasp and step into the shower.

He stares at me for a few seconds before he slowly starts undressing. I close my eyes and put my head under the shower, allowing the hot water to run over my body. I feel him get into the shower next to me and turn around, pushing my hair out of my face as I turn to face him. His arms snaked around my waist and he pressed himself against my bell. He kissed my mouth and I smiled, relaxing into his embrace, just letting him hold me close.

We are silent for a few seconds, listening to the sound of the water as it splashes around us, enjoying the closeness of each other. "I'll forgive you," he finally murmured against my neck, "But I'll never forget it."

I lend my hand against his chest, "I wouldn't ask you too." I whisper.

(xx)

A little later I was standing in front of the mirror, my hair in a braid, dressed in a fluffy white bath robe, Lucius had headed straight for the bedroom after our shower and I could hear him snoring slightly from our bed. I stared at myself in the mirror as I slowly went through my beauty regime, putting on moisturiser and a little lip balm before I left the bathroom, turning off the light by whispering "Nox," under my breath.

I stood in the doorway, watching as he slept. I walked over to him, taking my wand out of my pocket as I did. I stood over him, then I pointed my wand at him. "Oblivate," I whisper. I feel the spell vibrate through my body and I search his mind. I take the memory of him going to the healers and getting tests, I take away the results and our conversation from yesterday and this morning. When I'm done I take my wand away, walk around the bed and put it on my nightstand. I take off my robe and slip under the covers, drawing the blankets up to my chin and curling up besides my husband. He stirs and turns towards me, he wraps his arm around me and smiles before kissing my hair. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too." I whisper.

(xx)

A few days later I missed my period, I spent the whole day in a foggy haze of happiness. I didn't tell Lucius straight away, I wanted to be sure first. I waited a few weeks, before taking a pregnancy potion. I was pregnant. I locked myself in the bathroom again and cried in happiness. That night I cooked a nice meal, with dessert and when Lucius came home and saw the effort I had made he smiled and wrapped his arms around me, bending down and planting a kiss on my lips. "What's this for?" he asked.

I have some good news," I said, my smile so big I couldn't hide it.

He looked down in my eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

He stared at me in shock for a few seconds before be face broke into a huge grin. He laughed and lifted me up in his arms, spinning me around. He set me down on the floor again before kissing me passionately. I laughed at his enthusiasm and wrapped my arms around him. He placed his hands on my waist and we kissed again. Finally he pulled away. He ran his hands through my hair. "I can't believe it," he murmured.

"This is all I ever wanted" I said.

"I know." He said with a smile.

(xx)

Now.

Lucius and I ran through Hogwarts Castle, calling Draco's name as we searched everywhere. I was getting worried, my breathing quickened with fear with every minute we failed to find him. Running beside me Lucius glanced over. "He'll be ok, Chrissy." He said, trying to reassure me. I was grateful for his efforts but it didn't help, I was starting to panic.

"Draco!" I called again.

There was a soft muffled yell of "Mum!" from up ahead of us. Lucius and I rounded the hall and found Draco leaning against the wall, cradling his burnt arm, covered in soot and dirt. I gave a cry of alarm and hurried over, pulling him into my arms. Draco returned my hug and relaxed into my arms. He gave a little sniff before stepping back and furiously wiping at the tears that had gathered in his eyes. Lucius gave him a quick hug.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly

Draco nodded.

"What happened to your arm?" Lucius asked.

He looked down. "There was a fire in the room of requirement." I saw the tears gather in his eyes again, "Crabbe is dead."

Lucius and I look at each other, neither of us had particularly liked that dull, horrid boy, or his parents. I sighed softly. "I'm sorry Draco, I know he was a friend of yours," I said.

"Thanks Mum," he muttered again, wincing. I reached out and took a hold of his wrist gently, extending his arm and having a good look at the burn. The Dark Mark on his inner forearm was untouched but the rest of the skin was badly burned. Lucius muttered a few words and touched the tip of his wand to Draco's burns, which slowly began to heal.

I sighed in relief when a few seconds later all the burns were gone. Relief washed over me and I pulled him into a hug again, "I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you," I whispered, choking on another sob.

Lucius sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "He's fine Chrissy, there's no need to worry."

I took a deep breath and stepped back. Draco looked like me, grey eyes, and blonde hair. He had nothing of his father in him. Yet every now and then I had to remind myself that he had a little bit of lion inside him.

"I'm proud of you," I whispered.

Draco smiled, for the first time in what felt like years. I smiled back and wrapped my arm around him, together the three of us headed back down the hall and down the stairs. The battle was still raging all around us but now it was just us. My family was all that mattered, all that had ever mattered to me. I would do anything for them.

Maybe one day I would even tell them the truth.

**The End**


End file.
